I Choose You!
I Choose You! ''is the first episode of the first season of To Be The Best. Plot Slowly, focus is zoomed out, revealing blue. Then white. It’s an eye. Zoomed out more, revealing a pink creature floating in what appears to be solid blackness. Creature: Mew! giggles before surrounding itself with a pink bubble and flying off, out of sight. Several glyphs in an unknown language fade onto the screen before the scene changes is heard. We then see a teenage boy asleep on a bed, covers half on the floor Narrator: This young man is Declan Perez of Pallet Town. Today is the day he begins his pokemon journey, but unfortunately, he appears to still be asleep! rolls over and off of his bed, creating a loud crash Declan: Ah! I’m up, I’m u- looks around in confusion and sighs in relief. Suddenly, he shoots up. Declan: I’m late! runs out of what is presumed to be his bedroom door in a hurry busts through a pair of glass doors and falls to the ground in what appears to be a lab. He looks around, shocked to find it empty Declan, panicked: Huh? I was that late? Th-They left me! breathing accelerates as he looks around frantically. Suddenly, a bright flash of light is seen and the click of a camera is heard, followed by laughing Declan: Huh? teenagers and an elderly man walk in, chuckling Declan: Gary! Leaf! Professor! a teenage boy, is holding the camera and laughing the hardest Gary, laughing: Sorry Dec, but it was too great of an opportunity to pass up. You should’ve seen your face! Priceless! looks angry for a second but almost immediately calms down and assumes a stance of excitement Declan: That means I’m not too late! I can still get my first pokemon! elderly man, Professor Oak, chuckles before maintaining a more serious look Professor Oak: Yes, you can, in fact, receive your first pokemon, b- is interrupted by Declan cheering and crashing onto the floor in excitement. Declan collects himself and looks rather embarrassed. Gary and Leaf snicker. Oak huffs Professor: As I was saying, you can receive your first pokemon, but I’m afraid that you’re not to be granted the choice of pokemon that Gary and Leaf were. Declan, gasping: What? I was that late? Professor Oak: Actually, no, you were only late by about half an hour, but four trainers were set to begin their journeys today instead of my usual three. Declan, sighing: Figures. bows his head in shame for a second before picking it back up, a determined new look on his face Declan: So, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu! Which one is left? Oak smiles, impressed by Declan’s determination. He reaches into his pocket and fishes out a pokeball. He tosses the ball into the air and a yellow rodent is released in a beam of white light Pikachu: Pika! gasps in delight Declan: A Pikachu huh? looks up at Declan expectantly. Declan kneels down and pet’s Pikachu on the head, who chirps in contentment Declan: Well Pikachu, I think you and me are gonna be real good friends! Pikachu: Pikapi! jumps onto Declan’s shoulder and Declan stands up, facing Gary and Leaf Declan: So, what pokemon did you two choose? and Gary look at each other and grin before taking out their pokeballs and tossing them in the air Gary: Okay Squirtle, let’s go! Leaf: Bulbasaur, show out! pokemon are released from the pokeballs in beams of white light- a four legged green creature with a bulb on its back and a two legged turtle with a bushy tail Bulbasaur: Bulba! Squirtle: Squirt Squirtle! laughs as Squirtle puffs its chest out and Bulbasaur jumps into Leaf’s arms Declan: Wow, you guys are so cute! both smile and exclaim with pride. Declan scratches Pikachu’s cheek affectionately Declan: But I still would’ve picked Pikachu in a heartbeat! nuzzles Declan, and Gary and Leaf both hug their pokemon, laughing change. Declan, Gary, and Leaf all seem to be facing other in a triangle formation on a battlefield. Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur are in battle stance. Professor Oak is observing and is presumed to be referee Professor Oak: This will be a one-on-one-on-one battle between Declan Perez, Gary Oak, and Leaf Green with no time limit. The battle will be over when only one pokemon is left able to battle. And begin! three trainers all point and shout commands to their pokemon. We see them from high above, a blur of water guns, razor leafs, and thunder shocks Gary, from a distance: Hey! Who’s idea was this anyway? Declan and Leaf: Yours! Narrator: And so, with new pokemon and old friends, our hero begins his pokemon journey. What adventures will await him now? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events *Declan Perez, Gary Oak, Leaf Green, and Professor Oak are introduced *Declan, Gary, and Leaf all receive their starter pokemon (Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur) *Mew, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle are introduced for the first time *Declan's Pikachu is revealed to be male due to gender differences *Declan's Pikachu is revealed to know Thunder Shock *Leaf's Bulbasaur is revealed to know Razor Leaf *Gary's Squirtle is revealed to know Water Gun Characters *Declan *Gary *Leaf *Professor Oak Pokemon *Mew *Pikachu (Declan's) *Squirtle (Gary's) *Bulbasaur (Leaf's) Trivia *Despite being titles ''I Choose You!, Declan doesn't choose to begin with Pikachu, rather, he has not other choice. **However, it is stated that he would've chosen Pikachu as his starter regardless of his options *This episode aired as a two part special with Friends In Long Places Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best